


Not a word, a phrase

by CallmeCinza



Series: Poetry for the hidden soldiers [1]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Drowning, Love, M/M, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeCinza/pseuds/CallmeCinza
Summary: Someone will burn his Bible, but first, he wants to add some pages.





	Not a word, a phrase

**It was late at night,**

**the fire was the only heat he could feel. He would change it to the deadly cold if he could be with Alexander.**

_Not a word,_

_a phrase._

_Not my love,_

_my friend._

_For life I cared to express_

_and failed in the art of_ _success,_

_the painting that they would have made_

_had no place in the letters I get._

_You, colorful mess,_

_soon I'll see you again._

** John folded the paper and placed it between the pages of his Bible, to burn it with the others.  **

 


End file.
